


Momentz*

by Sk8rboiisiconic



Series: Circle Of Friendz [3]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sk8rboiisiconic/pseuds/Sk8rboiisiconic
Summary: 2D has to momentarily bleach his hair
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Circle Of Friendz [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958743
Kudos: 15





	Momentz*

2D sat on the toilet lid while Ace stirred the bleach. "Ok, hold still" Ace said, smiling and watched as 2D tensed up in preparation and Ace just smirked at him, applying the bleach to his soft blue hair.

Unsurprisingly 2D couldn't stay still at all, moving his head practically every time Ace found himself getting good at it. "Dee, y'know I love ya, but stay fuckin still" 2D sighed "Sorry" he said and actually tried to stay still, which kinda worked. 

After a good long hour Ace finished "Okay, wait a bit and then wash yeah?" 2D nodded and smiled "I know 'ow to do it!" "I know, I know, but I don't wanna mess it up for ya" 2D shrugged "Is alright" Ace smirked.

By the time 2D got in the shower, it was late in the day enough that Murdoc and Russel had come over. "Fuckin hell Ace how much do you play this?!" Murdoc asked, tossing the controller to his left. Ace shrugged "Me and Dee usually play on the weekends" he shrugged.

They were all playing Mario kart and to say the least, Murdoc was bad at it. Noodle snorted "Sore loser, aye Mudz?" She teased, Murdoc rolled his eyes "Whatever" he said bitterly and Noodle laughed more. "Russ, you wanna play?" Noodle asked "There's no way you can lose playing with Mudz!" Murdoc "You're lucky you're the only one here I like!" Russ chuckled staring at the three of them. "Sure" the four of them played for a while, the only time Murdoc didn't come in last was when Bowser lost.

None of them had heard the shower stop or even noticed 2D coming down the hallway in a cow print fuzzy sweater over some white pants. "Hey Dee" Noodle said, not looking away from the screen. "'Ey" 2D said back and went to make some tea. None of them really looked at him until he slumped down in the chair, sitting with his legs over the side, he set his tea down on the coffee table. The smell of peppermint filling the air.

Murdoc frowned and looked over at Dee, surprised. "What the hell?" "Hm?" Ace asked and Murdoc pointed to 2D who was lost in his own little world. The four of them looked at him, him not noticing until Noodle spoke up. "Aw, Dee, you look good as a blond!" 2D looked up at them, his black eyes seemed more obvious than ever, the light blond/orangey color in his hair being the thing bringing it out. 2D did a little sheepish smile "Fanks"

"You're a blond now?" Russel asked, 2D shook his head immediately "No, just bleachin' it" "You look like you belong in oasis" Murdoc chimed in, 2D raised his eyebrows and then frowned "Tha's an insult" "Take it how you want it"Ace laughed "I mean, just throw a parka on and a bucket hat then-boom! A Gallagher" Ace cackled 

"Y'know Dee, I think you look cute like that" 2D blushed "Fank yew!" "Don't tell him that or it will go to his ego" "Mudz, you have the biggest ego ever" "Nah-ah, i hate myself too much for that" Ace rolled his eyes "Dee, come play Mario-Kart with us, Mudz"

**Author's Note:**

> Blond Dee is just damon :P
> 
> Sorry I am shit at updatin it takes so long to write for me and I am working on the next chapter of out of body it's just coming along soooo slow so have some cute lik family fluff I guess
> 
> Also pray for me cuz I wrote a full chapter but then accidentally deleted it :(
> 
> Also blur doesn't exist here hence why he compares him to an oasis guy instea of damon  
> Tho that's unfortunately means oasis won the britpop battle


End file.
